Emilia
Emilia is the female protagonist of Re;Kingdom. She lived in Elior Forest, until the Witch Cult attacked her. Emilia froze herself and the forest, but Pack released her and made a contract with her. As she was discriminated for being the resemblance of Satella, Emilia decided to become a Royal Candidate to become the 42th King of Lugnica. Later, Felt stole her Insignia of Royal blood, however, Jens was summoned at this moment and helped her, Emilia then recruited him to join her faction. Appearance Emilia is a beautiful Half-Elf with long, silky, silver hair, that drapes down to her back, and purple-blue eyes. She wears a white and purple outfit along with a white flower in her hair. Throughout the series, she has styled her hair in a variety of ways. Personality Emilia is good natured and likes to take care of others, though Emilia herself refuses to admit it, instead of thinking of it as her own selfishness. She is indifferent to her own appearance, leaving Pack to take care of her clothes and hair. Because her appearance is similar to the Witch of Envy, she has received unfair discrimination from others. She sometimes acts like a child and is unacquainted with the world as she used to live in the woods with other Elves, though despite this she still works hard to become a king. Abilities Equipment: Originally, Emilia wasn't using weapons and prioritized on magic. However, after Arc 20, she started using an Ice Sword. She mentioned that the sword is fully created with mana and aura, which makes the sword almost unbreakable. She was even able to break through Sirius A's chains. Spirit User: Emilia is able to use Spiritual Art magic and is currently contracted with the Artificial Spirit Pack. Magic User: Emilia is able to use magic, however, she forgot how to do it and currently relies on Pack. Water Magic: Emilia is able to use high level Water Magic. *'Huma': Emilia creates a shining barrier that blocks other projectiles / sorts of magic, though if the incoming magic is stronger than the shield it will inflict her. **'Flora Huma': Emilia creates a thick mist out of thin air which freezes her target. *'Ice Flower': Emilia creates flowers made of ice on wounds of living beings within a certain area that suck the host's life force and bloom by sucking the host's blood. Seven years ago, Emilia couldn't control the effect area and stop it properly until Pack taught her how to do it correctly. *'Ice Brand Arts': This technique allows Emilia to instantly conjure ice made weapons which she can use and freely manipulate in close-quarters combat. The weapons are very sturdy and are even capable of withstanding fire without melting. **'Ice Brand Arts: Icicle Line': Emilia creates a limited area barrier made of ice particles around the user's opponent which she uses to attack in all directions by transforming the ice particles into weapons. This move was originally thought up by Fortuna. *'Fortuna Elor': Emilia becomes capable of freezing the soul of the target. This allows Emilia to freeze someone who is immortal without killing it. This move is thought up by Emilia. *'Absolute Zero': Over a 100 years ago when Emilia was 7, she froze the entirety of Elior Forest and all the inhabitants. Because of that her home, Elior Forest, became a world of absolute zero which freezes all, freezing every living creature, the freezing also continues to spread even in the present day. She froze everything including herself, if Puck hadn't freed her from the ice she would have been frozen until the forest's mana had run out, which would have probably taken at least hundreds of years. Those frozen, have their consciousness put to sleep while their bodies still mature inside the ice, if Emilia wasn't an elf she would have already been dead from aging while in the ice. Freezing on such a massive scale like that is outside the scale of Emilia's power, however, Absolute Zero is an ability Emilia can use before regaining her powers with Puck as her trump card, which, if used, will only leave her standing as the entire area will get frozen at absolute zero. She can't use replicate her Elior Forest freezing feat after regaining her powers, nor has she been shown to use Absolute Zero. Trivia *Emilia's birthday is September 23. Navigation Category:Blaster